Snowflakes
by whitefang245
Summary: Every snowflake is unique. A peak into the lives of our favorite shinobi. Multiple pairings, ratings and universes. Oneshot #2: Crush. Featuring kid!Tsunade. In which Tsunade gets her first crush and her Grandpa and Granduncle get real immature.
1. Snowballs

**The inspiration for this came from the fact that we have a snow day today. We've **_**never**_** had a snow day in January for as long as I can remember. They're always in weird months like March and most of the times its one ice/snow storm a year. But they say we're going to have an even bigger one Thursday! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**

* * *

  
**

She had never seen anything like it. It was truly extrodinary, a miracle of life so beautiful and odd that she didn't think she'd ever be able to fathom it. Her gray eyes were wide with childish delight as she pressed her face against the cold glass.

She wanted to play in it. Now.

But how would one go about playing in the snow? Before she could fathom this mystery anymore, she rushed to her closet and pulled out a large coat, gloves, a scarf, and boots. She yanked them on as fast as possible and rushed out the door, stopping with her foot held in the air, inches from the white dust. It seemed like it would shatter and disappear into a million pieces if she stepped on it and she very gingerly placed her boot on it. It sunk in and she grinned. She may of destroyed the beauty but Kushina was never one for art and this was pretty cool.

Her next experiment was a snow angel. She plunked down into the cold snow, a shiver running down her body at the stark coldness of it and then began to wave her arms up and down wildly. She finally stopped and carefully stood up to inspect her beautiful... Snow monster. She scowled and shook her body like a dog sending a flurry of snow all around her.

Well, she had officially screwed up that. But Kushina Uzamaki was not known for giving up, no sirree, and she wasn't about to start now. So, she decided to try one of the more simpler things that she had heard came with snow. Snowballs. Her gloved hands picked up the pretty powder, fully intent on molding it into something far more destructive.

Unfortunately, the powder never molded into anything but snow that stuck to her gloves or slipped through her fingers. She tried again and again only to get the same result. So, she decided it was time to consult the one person who always helped her in these situations. Cheerfully whistling, she casually walked off to find a certain blonde jonnin.

-----------

Minato Namikaze was not a happy camper.

First, he had trudged home from a mission last night and it had started _snowing. _Snowing of all things! He absolutely hated the snow. It was cold and when it eventually melted, it made the ground turn into mush. When he went on missions to snowy places, or even went outside in the snow, ihe had to wear heavy, annoying clothes that dramatically decreased his speed. And he loved being fast.

Next, his teammates had dragged him to go on a happy night of drinking themselves stupid. Not that Minato actually drank more than one glass, but he had to deal with his teammates drunken ramblings all night. Maybe the snow had temporarily clogged his brain when he'd agreed to go with them.

Now, the final act that made the usually calm jonnin want to punch someone in the face? The loud, persistent bangs on his door at 6 A.M. He had gotten a total of two hours of sleep. Whoever was at that door was going to be hit in the face by a rasengan without apology.

He yanked open the door, face twisted into fury, and started gathering chakra into his hands-

He stopped. He felt his mouth drop ever so slightly as he started. Then blinked. Then started some more. Because there standing in front of him was the girl he stubbornly refused to ask out on a date even though he was quite sure he couldn't love her anymore than he already did. She was staring at him expectantly, gray eyes full of childish delight and sparkling with happiness. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and tiny snowflakes drifted into her long, red hair.

"Minato. Teach me how to make a snowball."

That snapped him out of his reverie. Her voice was full of determination and eyes now cast stubbornly. He almost laughed. Almost. He decided against it because it would surely end with a broken nose on his part. He raised an eyebrow, his tone mostly curious but slightly disbelieving and mocking. "A snowball? Really, Kushina? Your 21 and can't make a snowball?" He couldn't hold back a light chuckle.

"Minato! This isn't funny! This is serious!"

"Snowballs, right. Very serious. I get it," He said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"There's only room for one girl on her period around her, Mianto," She shot back glaring. She had obviously had just about enough of his grumpy attitude. "If you wont help me, I'll find someone else. There was a group of guys just down the road and I doubt _they'd_ be as annoying as you."

So, they didn't always see eye to eye, but they were best friends. They had to fight sometimes.

Eyes widening in alarm, Minato swiftly grabbed the fiery redhead's wrist as she turned to leave. "I'm sorry..." He grumbled. "Give me one minute to get dressed."

Kushina nodded, once again in high spirits as she waited a couple of minutes for him to get on the proper gear. Walking, or more like waddling, much to Kushina's sadistic pleasure, out he walked to the middle of his yard and bent down, motioning his fiery companion over. He carefully picked up a wad of snow and used his hands to mold it into a nice snowball. He couldn't stop his smile as Kushina's eyes widened in wonder.

As she tried it for herself, he watched her with a faint smile. "So, is this your first time seeing snow or something?"

Never taking her eyes off the lump of grostegu, caked snow she was attempting to mold into a perfect ball, she answered. "Well, sure, I've seen it like twice on a couple missions but I never got to play in it. All it ever did in Whirlpool was rain." A smile broke the look of concentration on her face as she proudly held up the lumpy ball of snow for him to see.

He started to comment on it when the cold lump smacked directly into his forehead and slid down his face. Kushina's snickers instantly stopped at Minato's wicked smirk. She gulped. Minato smiled, grinned, scowled and frowned, but he never smirked. She yelped as he began throwing snowballs at herwhich she countered with her own until they bothed collapsed on the ground in a laughing mess.

Turning his head to the side to glance at the still laughing Kushina, Minato suddenly decided he loved the snow.

* * *

**Ah!!! The cheesy fluff! Where did this even come from? Oh well. The ending was kind of iffy but it'll do. I loves Kushina and Minato.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Microsoft Word is locked on my computer and I have no clue how to unlock it so I used WordPad. Hopefully it turned out okay.I was originally going to write a slightly different version with ItachiXSakura but decided this was cuter and more fitting.  
**

**Reviews are like chicken soup or the writer's soul. **


	2. Crush

**So, I decided to turn this into a oneshot collection. Requests are welcome! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish. NO. I do not own Naruto, obviously. **

**

* * *

**

**Crush**

Hashirama Senju had heard and been a part of many gruesome things. Assassinations, horrible deaths, and worst of all, that awful treaty with the Uchihas. Lord, how he hated the Uchihas. But even they were a walk in the park compared to this.

In his lap sat his beautiful, precious little granddaughter. Her blonde hair was up in two ponytails on the side of her head and her honey eyes were filled with childish delight as she told her Grandpa all about her first day at the academy. Now, that in itself wasn't so horrible. He actually quite enjoyed that part. What he didn't enjoy was her dreamy stories of a boy in her class that she swore she'd marry someday.

He accidently let his face show his pure disgust and Tsunade was quick to jump to conclusions as always (She got that from Tobirama, not him). Her nose scrunched up as she looked at him oddly. "Don't worry, Grandpa. This boy doesn't have cooties."

Phew. What a relief.

Of course, he couldn't say that to the sweet little girl sitting in his lap so instead he settled for, "Of course not, Tsunade. Now what's this lucky boy's name?"

"Jiraiya," She said with a dreamy sigh, oblivious to her Grandpa's murderous intentions.

_Jackpot_. Hashirama thought but gave the little blonde a hug. "Why don't you go play? Grandpas got something important to do," He said pleasantly. Tsunade nodded cheerfully before running outside.

* * *

Tobirama would like to say that, by nature, he wasn't the kind of man that lost his cool easily. But he also would like to say he wasn't the kind of man who had bloodthirsty thoughts about mutilating little boys and at the moment that certainly wasn't true.

His brother had just informed him that his grandniece wouldn't stop talking about some guy in her class. "So what are we gonna do to the little brat?" Tobirama asked twirling a kunai inconspicuously. "We could-''

"No."

"Well how about we-"

"No. We can't do anything to hurt the kid."

"Well, that rules out all of my ideas. What do you got?"

Hashirama flashed a rare grin. "Scare him."

* * *

"You never, ever touch her, got it?"

"No, you don't even look at her. Do you know what it feels like to have water blast out your eyes. Huh, do ya?"

Hashirama glanced from the little white headed boy hanging upside down, wood wrapped around one of his legs as he flailed helplessly, crying to his brother. "Do you think we may of overdone it? He's only, what, four or something?"

"Nah."

**I just had to write something using Tobirama and Hashirama. **


End file.
